


“Happiness quite unshared can scarcely be called happiness; it has no taste.” - Charlotte Bronte

by amazinglyanne



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, First Kiss, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, How Do I Tag, Oblivious Anne Shirley, all is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyanne/pseuds/amazinglyanne
Summary: Gilbert tells Delly how much he loves Anne, and Anne hears.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	“Happiness quite unshared can scarcely be called happiness; it has no taste.” - Charlotte Bronte

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so i am really sorry if it is horrible.  
> I have not edited this so if you find anything wrong please let me know!

Anne trudged her way to Gilbert’s house to deliver an apple pie, made from the apples in his orchard. She didn’t ask to bring it to him, she figured she could bring it by later but Marilla insisted, and who was Anne to disagree with Marilla? Anne figured she could check up on him too, as Bash had gone out to Charolttetown to pick up some supplies for the house, and let Gilbert watch baby Delphine. (not because she was completely in love with him!)

Gilbert was feeding Delly some mashed carrots and she didn’t like them. At all.  
He finally gave up on trying to feed her the carrots and started to clean her up. As he was doing so he decided he could talk to her about how he was in love with his best friend,Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

-Delly she’s just so wonderful. Her auburn hair, her intelligence, everything about her.

Delly smiled and cooed at this.

Anne knocked on the front door and nobody answered. She knew Gilbert was home, he wouldn’t take Delly out in the slightly chilly weather. She began to panic that something had happened to them, so she opened the door slowly so if someone else wasn there, they wouldn’t hear her.

Meanwhile, Gilbert remained unaware that Anne was at the door, and continued to tell Delly just how in love he was with Anne.

\- And she isn’t scared of what people think about her. She stands up for what she believes in.

Anne heard him talking to Delly, but she couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying, she should’ve just dropped the pie off on the counter, and she almost did, but she stopped herself. She was curious, so she tip-toed to the living room.

Gilbert, still unaware Anne was in his house, continued talking to Delly.

-Delly, what am I going to do? Anne couldn’t love me back, there’s no way.

Anne gasped at this, and not so quietly either. He loved her back? Her unrequited love was requited? 

Gilbert turned his head, and saw Anne in the living room doorway with her eyes wide and a hand over her mouth. Did she hear that? Oh god.

-Anne, I-uh-I didn’t know you were here. 

\- Yeah, I came to drop off an apple pie I made, c-can we talk Gil?

-Y-Yeah, it’s almost time for Delly’s bedtime anyways, l’ll put her to bed first.

Anne smiled at him awkwardly and nodded.

She heard me. No, no, no, no. Why did she have to hear me?

Oh my god. He loves me? That can’t be right.

-Gil? Is she asleep?

-Yeah, I'm coming.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. 

To say she was nervous was an understatement.

-Did you mean what you said? About loving me?

-Uh-y-yeah I did.

-Iloveyoutoo.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

-What?

-I love you too. I have for years but I just recently realized but I didn’t think you could love me, and I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but then I heard you talk to Delly, and I was happy, but thought you meant as a friend and I didn’t want to-

She was interrupted by him connecting his lips with hers. She froze but only for a second and she started to kiss back. The kiss was soft but passionate as if they were trying to make up for lost time.

They pulled away slowly, and rested their foreheads against each other, with the biggest grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> please please let me know if i did a good job at writing this


End file.
